


Stimulated

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle, his Ring, and Connor studying Tantric discipline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stimulated

Studying Tantric texts with Kyle had been a very good inspiration. The artist had been quite inspired, and with that ring…Connor had learned quickly just why Lanterns had reputations as preferred lovers.

There was a point when Connor truly felt he was flying high, his body being touched in a million places, except his lips, his shaft, his entrance…everywhere but where he most wanted, being stimulated while Kyle watched, using the ring only.

When Kyle was sure Connor had flown as high as possible alone, he moved to cover his lover's body. The union, in his opinion, was picture perfect.


End file.
